


I don't know what to title this?

by BabyPom



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dsypraxic okumaru rin, Dyslexic okumaru rin, I wrote this over a year ago, I'm not really in the fandom for this anymore, and haven't been keeping up with recent plot developments, autistic okumaru rin, this is very self indulgent, young okumaru rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Two self indulgent long drabbles/ kinda character studies, with a Rin with dyslexia and a few other things.





	I don't know what to title this?

**Author's Note:**

> Current Notes: So, I haven’t really been into Blue Exorcist since before I left for uni, but I still just found this in my documents, it was written on 1/2/18. There are “Chapter one” and “chapter two” titles in this, but kinda ignore them please. 
> 
>  
> 
> These notes following where written into this piece when I found it, I don’t wanna change them, and am just kinda shaming myself with posting this:  
> Look look look, I’m head cannoning Rin Okumuru as autistic dyslexic and dyspraxic. Let me have this!  
> Rin Okumuru is Dyslexic- don’t argue with me on this... As a dyslexic person- I see Rin- he is so dyslexic. THEREFORE: Some Rin Is Dyslexic IDEAS. (Title ideas: Satan must have been the one who made Dyslexia so hard to spell.) let me have my characters with learning difficulties that are still badasses okay?!OVERVIEW: Rin knows he’s dyslexic, but forgot to inform the school, because Shirou had always handled that for him in the past- but also Yukio doesn’t know because Shirou was asked not to tell Yukio by a much much younger Rin, and he thought that Hey, I Yukio keeps his exorcist training a secret, I should let Rin have something, right? (also, he seems pretty clumsy despite his strength, so I’m putting him down as Dyspraxic too). Notes: Blue Exorcist is not a utopian world- people don’t act perfectly, just like they don’t in canon.

CHAPTER ONE

Shiro wasn't really sure what to do what the school told him he had to take Rin along to the educational psychologist if he didn't want to be expelled from the school. Of course- he did the only thing he really was able to do, which is to follow the recommendation.  
He didn't really expect anything to come out of it at all, but then several sessions later, and a lot more time than Shiro had really foreseen, Rin had come out of it with a thick report and a diagnosis.  
Shiro didn't really think that Rin would have been able to have any of these things beforehand- Rin was half-demon after all, but apparently so. And thinking about it.... these did make a lot of sense.  
On the walk home, he decided to tell Rin about this- and when Rin's face dropped he immediately regretted that decision. He hated seeing that damn sad face on Rin.  
Before he was able to speak though, Rin surprised him, "Don't tell Yukio... please."  
Shiro stopped them. It wouldn't matter if they stood on the pavement for a second to talk.  
"Why don't you want your brother to know?"  
"I don't want him to think I'm weak- I have to keep him safe at school- I can't do that if he thinks I'm dumb."  
"You're not dumb, kid, and Yukio wouldn't think you are."  
Rin started to look like he would throw a tantrum or something, "Okay, I won't tell Yukio."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise.”  
Might as well let the kid keep one thing secret that he actually knows about himself- if Shiro had his way he’d never know about any of the rest of it- Yuri, and Demons, and all the horrible things in the world. Let him think that this is the secret.  
“If you ever want to tell him, you can yourself, okay kid.”  
“Okay..”  
Rin was cheered up a bit, but not quite fully.  
“You want to cook dinner tonight, kid?”  
Rin brightened up a bit more. “Okay!”  
“What do you want to cook then?”

Dinner was a little more of a muted affair, Rin was very much focussed on eating, and he was always the one that livened up the conversations.  
Shiro was too tired to try and get Rin to talk as much as normal himself, and the others were still checking for eggshells in their food quite intently, and although Rin would normally tell them “I haven’t done that in a month!” he didn't tonight.  
Yukio came to speak to him after dinner.  
“Is Rin okay?”  
“Yes, He’s just tired.”  
“Are you sure? He.. looks more sad than that.”  
“Your brother’s lucky to have you Yukio, but there's nothing wrong.”  
“I don’t believe you. Is there anything I can do help- I’d do anything for my brother.”  
Shiro had an idea- not quite on this topic, but he’d deal with it tomorrow- he needed to prepare himself for this conversation.  
“Go to bed, Yukio.”  
Tomorrow he’d tell Yukio about demons and exorcists, but that would be a conversation for tomorrow. 

CHAPTER TWO

School had never really worked for Rin.  
It wasn’t completely his fault, he would say- the teachers were never the keenest on putting the extra effort in for a kid like him who didn’t get high grades once he’d left that one teacher who was actually rather nice despite threatening to throw him out.  
Not that he blamed them, it would have been extra hassle for no real reward- it’s not like he’d have succeeded anyway.  
And he’d learned not to complain when they didn’t do what they were supposed to help him. Having Father complain to the school wasn’t worth the dirty looks he would receive for the rest of year.  
School didn’t work for him, so he stopped attending, if no one there liked him, if he didn’t learn anything, what was the point?  
Why even bother?  
Eventually, he dropped out altogether.  
What was the point of technically attending a school if he never turned and never learned anything when he did?

But then again, it wasn’t really any easier once he’d entered the working world. For starters, he… wasn’t actually able to enter it.  
Not for trying, but most people aren’t willing to hire someone who “should be in high school”, and “must be a lazy drop-out.”  
Surely he was proving he wasn’t lazy by applying for the job? But in any case, it didn’t matter, a rejection is a rejection.  
Even the people willing to hire a school drop-out wouldn’t hire him half the time- and when they did, it never lasted long.  
After all, it’s hard to do most jobs when you struggle to read the instruction booklets they hand out to you, the little warning signs that aren’t always warning signs that pop up in a factory, the numbers on a bottom of a barcode that you type in when the scanner isn’t working. It really wasn’t his fault, he’d tell himself, it was the fact that none of these jobs worked for him. He’d find something someday.  
Yuki would become a doctor, and when that happened, Rin would be right behind him, as the janitor. (He couldn’t get that job yet, all of them required experience.)

Even when he took jobs that didn’t require his worse enemy of reading, he would inevitably fail. His strength was wanted by the labour companies when they heard about it, his clumsiness… not so much. It was much more efficient to hire two weaker workers, than a strong one who breaks enough stuff to pay for two wages.  
This damn clumsiness had cost him more than one job.

Cooking he could do fine enough, but he knew better than to apply for a job as a cook by now. Who’d want a cook who couldn’t read the recipes or “was obviously too uncoordinated to work here given you walked into two doorways during this interview.”.

As hard as he tried, it never worked out, so what’s the point in properly trying if it’ll fail anyway. But he could never let himself think that way for long. Someday he’d make them proud and keep a job.

someday.


End file.
